


How To Get A Supersoldier to Ask a Genius Out in 7 Days

by acylicality



Series: It's Complicated [Steve/Tony Collection] [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Steve Can't Seem to Ask Tony Out, The Team is Driving Steve Crazy, Tony is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acylicality/pseuds/acylicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers notice how close Steve and Tony have gotten. So they start sending Steve notes. Tony doesn't seem to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Asses and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this beautiful idea, TeamLlamaRox. I'm gonna have fun writing this one. :]

The first time it happens, Steve is teaching Tony how to bake cookies from scratch.

Steve is listing off items they will need, while Tony is hurriedly fetching them. "We'll also need a bowl for mixing and a baking sheet." Steve finishes once they have the ingredients laid out on the table.

Tony frowned at that. "Uh....where would those be?"

Steve rolled his eyes at him. "For the love of God, you live in this Tower, Tony. You should know where this are."

Tony just shrugged nonchalantly. "Big Tower."

Steve shook his head with a smile and pointed towards the cupboard where the baking supplies were. "They're somewhere in there."

Tony turned around and began rifling through a large cabinet. Steve couldn't help but let his eyes drift over his body. He noticed the way his shoulder blades rippled every time he moved his arms, the way his ass wiggled in the air from his bent-over position, the way his spinal cord left tiny bumps on his back.

Steve absolutely loved the view.

Tony was everything he could ever want. He made some of the funniest jokes at times, he was always sweet to Steve, and not to mention he was downright handsome.

"Steve, I don't see them." The man suddenly called over his shoulder. Steve secretly hoped he didn't stand up.

"They should be in there. Keep looking." Tony continued to rearrange the whole cupboard just to find the mixing bowl and baking sheets. Steve continued to stare with a small smile evident on his face. He leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow embedded itself silently in the wall next to Steve. He flinched hard with a surprised gasp. Then he caught sight of a note tied to the arrow in loose string. He took the note off and turned around to face the wall so he could open it in secret. He read it aloud under his breath.

_Steve:_

_Stop staring at his ass and just ask him out already. I know it looks good, but you won't get to grope it until you actually make a move._

_-Clint._

Steve felt his face heat up. He glanced at Tony to see if he'd heard any of it. The man was still too busy in his search for the baking supplies to even notice. Steve looked up at the vents with a scowl, knowing full well that was where he was being observed from. "Damn it, Clint." He muttered quietly, folding the piece of paper.

"I found them!" He started at the sound of Tony's voice behind him. He spun around to find the man setting the bowl and baking sheet on the counter with the ingredients. He quickly shoved the note into his back jean pocket before putting on a smile.

"Alright, ready to bake some cookies?"


	2. The Die Hard Paper Chronicles

By the second note, Steve and Tony had worked up a sort of daily routine. They would sit down in the lab together for one half of the morning, each doing their own thing. Tony would tinker with his inventions while Steve would patiently sit on an old sofa Tony had in the lab, drawing.

At 11:00, they would head up to the training room to spar. They'd meet up with the rest of the team at noon [after showering], and then disperse for two hours after lunch. Tony and Steve would get together again at 2:30 to catch Steve up on the most popular and well-known movies and books of all time.

Then, when 5:00 came, they would go out to eat with the others. Movie night was always right after dinner, so Tony and Steve would sit next to eachother on the living room sofa. On this particular movie night, it had been Clint's night to pick their poison. He had chosen a movie called _Die Hard_. 

Before the movie started, Steve decided to get everyone some popcorn. He got up and walked to the kitchen, opened a bag of popcorn kernels, and stuck it in the microwave. He casually leaned against the counter, waiting for it to completely pop, when Natasha came in. She headed straight for the fridge without acknowledging Steve at all. She pulled out a can of Pepsi before disappearing back into the living room.

Steve just stared after her for few seconds before something caught his eye. There was a little note taped to the fridge in Natasha's handwriting. She must've put it there without him knowing. Steve walked over to the fridge, plucked the note off, and read it aloud.

_I know you like Tony. Don't bother denying it. It's really obvious; you spend way to much time with him. And plus, Clint told me that you were staring at his ass yesterday. Seriously, Steve, just ask him on a date._

_-Natasha._

Steve frowned. First Clint, now Natasha? All of a sudden, he heard somebody's footsteps enter the kitchen. "Hey Steve, you almost done in here? The movie's about to start!" A pair of chocolate eyes and a shock of chestnut hair peeked around the corner.

Steve quickly hid the note behind his back, slipping it inconspicuously into his back pocket. "Yeah, Tony. Give me a second." He opened the microwave, took out the bag full of now-popped popcorn, and walked back to the living room with Tony by his side and the second note buried in his jeans.


End file.
